El Valor (Mirror-Amourhipping)
by Jakare
Summary: Un entrenador pokémon enamoradizo, tímido, blando pero sobre todo cobarde, anhela por estar con la persona que más quiere. Una performer orgullosa, temperamental, áspera pero sobre todo con un gran carácter. Por una vez en su vida ha reunido todo su valor para declararse. [Two-shot]&[Drabble]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola lectores! Nuevamente estoy con otra historia, esta vez con un Two-shot. Bueno como veis está historia será un Mirror-Amourshipping. Para la gente que no sepa que shipping es, este emparejamiento es el shipping de Ash y Serena del mundo espejo. ¿Y que es el mundo espejo? Es un mundo alterno al universo del anime regular en donde las personalidades de los protagonistas son opuesta o diferentes al del universo del anime regular. Espero que la explicación se haya entendido jajaxD. Si no os ha quedado claro podéis mirar en Wikidex o mirar el episodio en donde sale, creo que era el episodio 33 de la saga XY.**_

 ** _Bueno nada más que decir, espero que os guste, nos vemos abajo, saludos._**

* * *

 ** _EL VALOR_**

La performer es una joven alta, guapa, de tez blanca con rasgos faciales delicados y vivos. Es vivaz, bromista, temperamental, arrogante y tiene eso que la gente llama carácter. El entrenador pokémon es un joven delgado, de pelo negro y desordenado, de tez morena con rasgos faciales inconfundibles semejantes a zetas bajo sus vidriosos ojos chocolate y una opaca mirada. Es compresivo, tímido, llorón, blando, y tiene eso que la gente llama cobardía.

Tras haber transcurrido siete años desde la última vez que han viajado juntos, inevitablemente sus caminos se han distanciado, cada uno se centra en su objetivos, cada mes la ex-padilla queda para recordar los viejos tiempos. Aunque muchas veces las obligaciones de líder de gimnasio, alguna maratón o cuando se requiere su don de vidente, imposibilitan a Clemont quedar, al igual que su calmada y educada hermana Bonnie, que ahora a emprendido su propio viaje pokémon y le cuesta bastante reunirse con ellos. Son en esas ocasiones en las que únicamente quedan el entrenador pokémon y la performer.

En esta ocasión a habían quedado en ciudad Tempera, concretamente en el centro pokémon. El entrenador como siempre siendo puntual bajaba volando sobre su calmado y dócil Charizard X, su Pikachu como siempre reía con una risa un poco gamberra posado sobre su hombro, ¿estaría pensando en hacer alguna artimaña? Tras devolver a Charizard a su pokéball, entró al centro pokémon, conoce muy bien a su amiga, como minino tardará media hora en llegar. Dejó a sus pokémon a la enfermera Joy. Tomó asiento en una de las mesas del café, recordaba con cierta nostalgia aquel centro pokémon, justo allí vio el horrible corte de pelo que se hizo su amiga y su horrenda nueva vestimenta sobre todo combinado con la cinta azul que le había regalado más por obligación que por otra cosa, aunque aún así se veía bonita. También recordaba con cierto dolor aquel momento.

* * *

—Ta-chan ¿Os gusta mi nuevo look?— entró mientras daba vuelta sobre si misma, Fennekin y Pancham la presentaban al grupo.

—Wow... Es perfecto!— halagó Clemont con energía, Serena agradeció el cumplido —con este nuevo corte de pelo, hacer ejercicio te será más cómodo— concluyó con entusiasmo el joven mago.

—He de decirte Serena, que esta nueva indumentaria es bastante bella, además de este precioso corte de pelo que resalta más tu bello rostro.— Respondió con serenidad y educación la pequeña rubia. La performer agradeció un poco sonrojada por los halagos. —Con ella, aunque suene un poco vulgar, muchos mozos estarán implorándote una cita jaja.— Rió de forma contenida.

La performer rió para luego dirigir su mirada hacía el joven. —No has respondido, ¿Cómo me veo?— preguntó la joven al entrenador.

El entrenador estaba sorprendido por la nueva look, sobre todo por el corte de pelo, su hermosa cabellera había sido recortada. —T-tu pe-pelo...— murmuró asustado.

—¿Eh?.. Pues me la he cortado— respondió mientras se lo tocaba y alardeaba de ello —dime, ¿que piensas? Ten valor y di la verdad— volvió a preguntar la performer.

—Es-estabas más... gu-guapa con el pelo largo— respondió temeroso.

La cara de la performer comenzó a cambiar a una no muy agradable, además de surgirle un gran sonrojo en la cara, mientras se acercaba al temeroso entrenador. Pikachu sabedor de lo que ocurriría bajó de un salto del hombro de su entrenador para aterrizar en el suelo y disfrutar de primera fila del espectáculo.—¿Qué has dicho?— preguntó enfadada, mientras rodeaba el cuello del joven con uno de sus brazos y con la otra le asestaba un poderoso y continuado coscorrón.

—Ayayay! Serena por favor suéltame— rogaba el entrenador con unas pequeñas lagrimas brotándole en los extremos de ambos ojos. —Sólo he dicho la verdad. Ayay!— La performer incrementó la fuerza del coscorrón.

—No tenías que haber dicho eso, cuando una chica te pregunta cómo está siempre hay que halagarla, incluso si no es verdad— explicaba la performer sin soltar al pobre entrenador. — Además ni te has fijado en el listón azul que me regalaste, ahora lo llevó puesto— concluyó con tono de decepción.

—Ayay! Pero si el listón me lo quistaste diciendo que yo no le encontraría un uso, mientras observábamos los fuegos artificiales.— El enfado de la performer fue traducido en más potencia.— Ay! Pero se lo iba a dar a Hawlucha, a él le gusta esas cosas de bellezas— argumentó aún con pequeñas lagrimas, mientras intentaba zafarse del poderoso coscorrón.

* * *

Ya había pasado más de media hora de la hora acordada. En eso, la puerta del centro pokémon comienza a abrirse. Tras una larga espera, la performer por fin había llegado. Continuaba teniendo esa mirada determinada y desafiante de siempre. El entrenador le mira con gran alegría mientras ella se sienta. Él sabe muy bien que no será un encuentro marcado por la sinceridad y la cordialidad pero igualmente está feliz de verla otra vez. Desde hace tiempo, el menosprecio de la performer hacía el entrenador es cada vez mayor. Pero hoy es el día que más valor a reunido en su vida.

* * *

Desde el final de su viaje juntos, la performer trata con bastante más menosprecio al entrenador. Se muestra distante, desinteresada. A veces, cuando él la llama (es siempre él quien llama; ella nunca no le ha llamado a él), incluso cuando no tiene nada que hacer le dice que aquel día no le va bien que se vean. Hace ver que tiene muchos compromisos, o incluso alguna cita. A veces a pensado (tampoco mucho) y ha llegado a la conclusión que lo trata con menosprecio porqué en el fondo lo quiere mucho y le da miedo que, si no lo tratase con menosprecio, caería en la trampa y se enamoraría de él tanto como él está enamorado de ella.

El entrenador pokémon siempre ha sido una persona muy enamoradiza, pero su timidez y corbardía siempre le han impedido demostrarlo. Su viejo amigo Brock, siempre le aconsejaba que las mujeres no eran lo primordial, que únicamente es una perdida de tiempo estar enamorado. Él siempre ha estado pendiente de sus compañeras, intentando averiguar si ellas sentían lo mismo por él. Cuando piensa en eso, los recuerdos lo invaden: aún recuerda como su calmada y compresiva amiga Misty lo aconsejaba y lo estimaba como un hermanito, él siempre quiso ser algo más que un hermanito, pero tras conocer al músico Tracey sus esperanzas de ser algo más se fueron al pique. Tras eso llegó May: era calmada, sería, arrogante, antipática y muy minuciosa con lo que comía, pero al entrenador pokémon le gustaba esa forma de ser suya aunque nunca tuvo el valor de declararse, aquella corbadía le paso, nuevamente, factura cuando la coordinadora acabó por fijarse en un joven peliverde: era humilde, altruista y desconfiado de si mismo, el entrenador pokémon nunca entendió el porqué de aquella atracción. Intentando olvidar todo, fue a Shinnoh en donde conoció a una novata coordinadora llamada Dawn: era osada, rebelde, poco cuidadosa con su imagen (siempre llevaba los pelos desordenados) y bastante perezosa, para el joven entrenador aquella chica fue un aire fresco, aunque a veces no podía soportar aquella forma de ser suya, su atracción por ella fue creciendo rápidamente, aunque como dice el dicho «no hay dos sin tres», nuevamente el entrenador no fue correspondido, aquella chica se había fijado en su amigo y rival, Paul: él era humilde, amable, alegre, apoyaba a todo el mundo, incluso regalo un Chimchar al joven kantés, en su momento el entrenador se sintió traicionado, y por una vez en su vida sintió enfado y odio que lo canalizó en sus batallas en la Liga de Shinnoh llegando nada más y nada menos que a las semifinales en donde se enfrentó a un entrenador llamado Tobías, pero al final fue derrotado por su Dunsparce con _Bostezo_ y _Desenrollar_ y su Farfetch'd con _Falsotartaso_ , _Ciclón_ y _Cortefuria._ Ya cansado de todo, decidió emprender su viaje solo hacía Unova, allí conoció a dos nuevos compañeros, Cilan y Iris: Cilan era un joven desordenado, holgazán y amante de los Purrlion, en cambio Iris era una chica serena, delicada, compresiva y bastante formal. Ella y el entrenador congeniaron inmediatamente, se volvieron los mejores amigos, ella era muy abierta con sus sentimientos y le explicaba que estaba locamente enamorada de Cilan, para el entrenador aquello fue un duro golpe, ya que él sentía cosas por la domadragón pero ya acostumbrado a los desamores lo pudo superar y mantener aquella bonita amistad que formaron.

* * *

Cada vez que la performer confirma que vendrá a las reuniones de la ex-padilla, el entrenador pokémon se pone tan contento que no acaba de creérselo y llora de alegría, cómo con ninguna otra. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, pero cree que el menosprecio con que la performer lo trata no lo es todo. No es, de ninguna manera, el factor decisorio. Sabe que en el fondo ella lo quiere, y sabe que si hace ver que es dura es por no caer en la trampa, por no enamorarse de él tanto como él está enamorado de ella.

El entrenador quisiera que la performer lo tratase sin desdén o, como mínimo, con menos. Porqué así vería, por un lado, que esta no es la única manera de relación posible entre los dos y, por el otro, que no ha de tener ningún tipo de miedo el enamorarse de él. Porqué él estimaría la ternura de la performer, esa ternura que ahora le da miedo mostrar.

A veces el entrenador conoce a otras chicas. Porqué le parece haber llegado al límite, porqué decide que ya no suporta más que lo trate como a un idiota mientras él espera que ella cambie, y ella únicamente lo salude y luego lo ignore.

Pero siempre vuelve a tener esperanza. No es que las otras chicas no le interesen lo suficiente. Sino lo contrario: son chicas esplendidas, inteligente, guapas y consideradas. Pero ninguna le da el gusto que le da la performer cuando la mira a los ojos.

* * *

—Hola— saluda con desdén al entrenador mientras se sienta enfrente de él y toma el menú que esta en la mesa. —¿Clemont y Bonnie dónde están?— pregunta mientras lee el menú, sin cruzar la mirada con el entrenador.

—Ho-hola...— saluda nervioso el entrenador. Después de estar una semana mentalizándose para este momento los nervios afloran. Maldición! —Eh... Clemont no ha podido venir ya que tenía la reunión anual con el gremio de artes ocultas de Kalos y Bonnie esta entrenándose para desafiar al Élite 4 y al campeón— responde el entrenador ya un poco más calmado.

—Ah... Entonces me tomaré un café y me iré.¿Quieres uno también?— responde la performer mientras deja el menú en la mesa y mira, por primera vez, a los ojos al entrenador, se puede ver en sus ojos las ganas de que aquella reunión acabe ya y poder largarse. El entrenador únicamente asiente con la cabeza. Ella se levanta para ir a buscar el café.

El joven ve como la oportunidad se le escapa, pero no puede hacer nada, su corbadía nuevamente le impide reaccionar. Si tan solo toda la experiencia de sus desamores pasado se viera reflejado en más seguridad en si mismo, si tan solo las palabras que quiere decir no se quedarán atascadas en su garganta, si tan solo fuera un poco más valiente. La performer vuelve con los cafés, se lo entrega y se sienta, bebe la más rápido que puede, no quiere comenzar ninguna conversación con el entrenador. El sonido que produce el rápido sorbo de la performer no hace más que el angustiar y dejar en blanco al joven. El entrenador pokémon ve que todo esta perdido, que en unos segundos ella acabará de beber todo el ese café con leche y se irá, para no volver a tener esta oportunidad en meses o incluso nunca.

Tras acabar con aquel café en tiempo récord, la performer se incorporó —Bueno ya me voy, iré a apoyar a Bonnie en su desafío, ya nos veremos.— Se despide en un tono seco. —Sé que ella no se rendirá hasta el final y lo logrará— concluye mientras da media vuelta y se va.

Aquella última frase hace reaccionar al entrenador, no sabe por qué, pero se levanta de inmediato hasta alcanzar a la performer y sujetar su mano, ella sorprendida da media vuelta para ver al entrenador que por primera vez tiene una mirada distinta. El entrenador pokémon reúne valor y coraje y le habla. —No deberías comportarte así, ser tan esquiva conmigo. Yo te quiero.— El entrenador no podía creer que lo que estaba diciendo y mucho menos la performer. —Sé que te comportas así porqué tienes miedo de mostrar lo verdaderamente sientes. Pero yo no me aprovecharé de ninguna fragilidad tuya. Si eres tierna, y yo sé que lo eres, y sé que haces ver que no, yo te querría aún más si cabe.— Tras aquellas reveladoras palabras, el entrenador podía sentir como se liberaba un gran peso de encima, no sólo por confesión sino también por todo aquellos momentos en los que no pudo expresar lo que sentía a sus otras compañeras.

La performer no salía de su asombro, por una vez en su vida no sabía que hacer, todas aquellas palabras describían perfectamente la situación de ella por él, todo su vida ha sentido algo muy profundo por el entrenador, pero su orgullo y su carácter le impiden demostrarlo.—¡¿Quién te has pensado qué eres para decir lo tengo que hacer?!— responde airada, su corazón está a más de 200 revoluciones, no puede procesar todas las emociones que siente en ese momento, está ruborizada a más no poder con unas pequeñas lágrimas brotándoles por los extremos de sus delicados ojos, sus impulsos la controlan, cuando se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. —¡SPLASH!— performer usó bofetada. Es un golpe crítico. Entrenado pokémon cayó al suelo debilitado.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _Decir que este ha sido el fic que más me ha costado en temas de personalidad, ya que he tenido que buscar muchas personalidades opuestas para poder definir a los mirror de los antiguos acompañantes jaja. También decir que Mirror-Ash en esta historia no es tan llorón como en el capítulo susodicho, ya que han pasado varios años y son ya mayores. Bueno espero que os haya gustado, en poco subiré la segunda parte; cualquier crítica, duda, comentario, review, etc. será bien recibido. ¡Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima!_**


	2. El Valor 2ª Parte

_**Hola pokefans! Los planetas se han alineado y luego de 3000 años actualizo fic jajajxD. Bueno no quiero hacer una explicación larga y tediosa sobre los motivos de mi desaparición como escritor, únicamente decir que el portátil (laptop), la inspiración, las ganas, las obligaciones y demás cosas no estuvieron de mi parte.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir únicamente dejo la segunda y última parte de este fic mirror.**_

 _ **EL VALOR 2**_

—Snif.. snif.. Buaaay-ay-ay...— Un llanto desolado rompe el silencio presente, en aquel centro pokémon, tras la bofetada. Se escucha unos pasos acelerados alejándose desesperadamente del entrenador pokémon, que esta tendido en el suelo, con una mano en su cara, al borde del llanto con cara de sorprendido viendo con tristeza como su amiga que se aleja desesperadamente del lugar de los hechos, hasta ver como la puerta del centro pokémon se abre para luego cerrarse y sentir, nuevamente, silencio.

Aquel llanto es nada más ni nada que de la performer que no entiende por qué ha reaccionado así, la única repuesta que ha tenido, ha sido, el de golpear y escaparse. Dejando a su amigo con una sensación horrible en el cuerpo. Llora impotente mientras se aleja corriendo del lugar, ahora maldice con todas sus fuerzas su orgullo e impulsividad, siempre ha estado orgullosa de su carácter pero por una vez en su vida lo odia.

Mientras el entrenador sigue sentado en el suelo, con la mano puesta en su mejilla izquierda, su mirada rápidamente va nublándose, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa, está llorando. Acaba de meter la pata hasta el fondo, él lo sabe muy bien porqué él es muy intuitivo en estas cosas, ahora mismo se maldice por tener valor y coraje, al decir lo que sentía. Se maldice porqué sabe que nunca más lo querrá ver, porqué la última imagen que tendrá de la performer será de ella llorando mientas se aleja de él. Ahora que lo piensa, irónicamente la primera imagen que tuvo de la performer fue cuando ella estaba llorando. Un encuentro y una despedida marcadas por el llanto. Las cosas que tiene la vida.

* * *

En un bosque cerca de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, uno de los lugares más bonitos y más pintorescos de aquella región. En un día cualquiera de verano podíamos ver como una pequeña niña se adentraba en él. —Huumm!... No sé por qué mi mamá me envía a este sitio, es muy aburrido estar con estos niños.— Murmuraba molesta una niña mientras se adentraba aún más en aquel bosque. —Al menos en este bosque nadie puede molestarme— pensó la niña de ojos celestes y pelo color miel, poco a poco comenzó a adentrase en aquel bosque hasta que finalmente acabó por desorientarse y perderse.

Pero ella no es una niña cualquiera, ella tiene carácter y perderse no la atemoriza. —Eeeh...! Profesor Oak... chicos dónde estáis...?— El tiempo pasa pero no recibe respuesta, aunque tenga carácter, todavía es una niña y, esa inmadurez e inexperiencia sobre el mundo que la rodea, la comienza a inquietar inevitablemente.

Los sonidos del bosque comienzan a hacer mella en su joven mente, comenzando a desesperar a la niña, poco a poco cada sonido que oye es una amenaza, su mente siempre piensa la peor. —Eeeeh...! Profesor Oak!... Chicos dónde estáis?!... Snif...snif...Buaa-ay-ay... que alguien me ayude!— su miedo por fin la domina por completo, comienza a llorar desesperada, pensando que nunca más verá a su madre.

En ese momento los matorrales, de delante suyo, comienzan a zarandearse con violencia, aterrada intenta escapar pero tropieza con las raíces de un árbol, lastimándose su rodilla derecha. Las lágrimas de miedo recorren todo su rostro, cierra sus ojos inevitablemente, y en un segundo millones de posibilidades pasan por su mente, espera asustada que todo termine de una buena vez. Pero un sonido extraño interrumpe toda esa tensión.

De los matorrales, un niño de mirada vidriosa cae al suelo delante de la niña de ojos celestes, que mira con asombro aquella escena. —Ayy! Sniff..— tiene una mirada asustada. Un instante después, los matorrales nuevamente vuelven a zarandearse, de ella un pequeño Poliwag sale saltando con gran alegría, hasta caer sobre la cabeza de aquel niño de mirada vidriosa. —Snif... Buaahh!— El llanto aterrado del niño asusta al pobre Poliwag, que huye despavorido del lugar. Tras unos segundos el niño ve que el peligro ya se a ido, aunque todavía tiene unas lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos. Alza la vista. Delante de él, una niña de ojos celestes y vestido rosa intenta aguantar las lágrimas. Frunce la boca y el ceño intentando aguantar, sin embargo, es inútil.

La niña de ojos celestes llora. Llora por todo el miedo que a pasado, para que al final sea culpa de un niño llorón. —Buaah!...snif... me has asustado! Por tu culpa... snif... mi rodilla...— señala la niña sin parar de llorar y de culpar a niño delante suyo, que parece estar más asustado que ella.

—Por favor...snif.. no llores— pide asustado el niño, mientras se incorpora, intentando no llorar. Se acerca para intentar calmarla y mirar su rodilla. Busca algo en su bolsillo. —Toma...— el niño de cabellos azabache le acerca un pañuelo azul a aquella niña. —Mi mamá me lo dio...snif...dice que puede curar cualquier herida— responde el niño mientras se seca las lágrimas con sus manos. Aquellas palabras tranquilizan a la niña, que poco a poco para de llorar. —M-me... lla-llamo.. Ash...— responde con vergüenza mientras ata el pañuelo a la rodilla de aquella niña. —Siento... haberte... asutado...— se disculpa el niño de cabello azabache, con una mirada opaca, mientras la niña de cabellos color miel se seca las lágrimas y vuelve a ser como era antes.

—Acepto tus disculpas, pero la próxima vez no seré tan buena contigo— responde la niña con soberbia. Intenta levantarse pero el dolor de la rodilla se lo impide.

—No deberías de levantarte, iré a buscar al Profesor Oak y los demás— responde preocupado el niño de cabello azabache.

—No necesito que llames a nadie, yo sola puedo— dice orgullosa y valiente. La niña de cabellos color miel intenta levantarse bajo la atenta mirada del niño de cabellos azabache.

Tras unos intentos la niña de ojos celestes no consigue incorporarse. —Si quieres que vaya a buscar ayuda no pasará nada...— pregunta temeroso el niño de mirada vidriosa.

La niña de ojos celestes con gran enfado mira al niño. —Yo nunca me rindo hasta el final— responde mientras reúne todas su fuerza. —Ay-ay-ay... ya casi..— la pelimiel esta apunto de conseguirlo pero pierde el equilibrio, cayendo hacia delante.

—Cuidado!— Antes de caer nuevamente, aquel niño de cabello azabache evita que caiga, abrazándola.

La niña abre los ojos con sorpresa, para al final descubrir que aquel niño de mirada opaca la esta abrazando, sorprendida con aquella acción, siente por primera vez la preocupación y el afecto de alguien aparte de su madre. Confundida se aparta de él, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Lo has conseguido.— Responde, con alegría contenida, el niño. —Eres muy fuerte— admirado por la valentía y el orgullo de la niña.

La niña por su parte tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, sigue atontada por aquel abrazo. —No tenias que haberme ayudado, yo sola podía hacerlo.— Reacciona airada. —¡POING!— Un seco coscorrón impacta en el pobre niño.

—Auug! Sniff...Por qué has hecho eso?— Pregunta el niño, con la mirada vidriosa, sin todavía creerse el por qué de aquel golpe.

—No necesito de tu ayuda, ni la de nadie, yo sola puedo con todo.— Argumenta, con determinación y gallardía, la niña de ojos celestes.

El niño de cabellos azabache, al oír aquella explicación y verla a los ojos, a aquellos ojos celestes como el cielo y ardientes como el mismo Sol. Se da cuenta de aquella niña no es como las demás tiene algo especial que la hace única (y por única quiere decir: esplendida, cautivadora, singular y encantadora), un ligero rubor carmesí se instala en las mejillas del chico, que parece estar en otro mundo.

—Bueno, mejor nos vamos de aquí.— Responde la niña mientras pone rumbo al campamento. Tras unos segundos, se da cuenta que aquel niño aún sigue en parado. —Eeehh! Vamos reacciona!— Chilla la niña, que vuelve a por él. —Venga vamos, que sino nos podemos perder.— Habla preocupada la niña mientras agarra su mano.

Al sentir aquel afecto y preocupación, el niño cobra el sentido, pero con aún con gran vergüenza y rubor. El niño de cabello asiente con gran alegría y admiración. Tras un intercambio de sonrisas, los dos niños se alejan, con las manos enlazadas, de aquel bosque.

* * *

—Ajá... Enserio?!... No me lo creo... Pobrecito... Tranquila, tranquila, no llores más... aunque te has pasado un poco con él...— Comenta una joven de ojos carmesí , mientras escucha el relato de su amiga e intenta tranquilizarla. —¿Por qué has reaccionado así?— Pregunta intrigada la joven mientras sorbe su taza con té. —Serena, llevas más de siete años aguantándote las ganas de confesarle tus sentimientos a él. Y cuando él lo hace, lo primero que haces es abofetearle? A veces no entiendo por qué eres tan orgullosa.— Concluye la joven de ojos carmesí con tono de decepción, para volver a sorbe su taza.

La performer se recompone y prosigue con su charla. —Miette, conoces muy bien como soy, eres mi mejor amiga desde el primer día que nos conocimos y siempre te he contado todos mis secretos. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta expresar lo que verdaderamente siento, nunca me espere que él tuviera el valor de hacer eso.— Responde la perfomer.

—Pero no justifica que hayas reaccionado así, y más aún, que no lo hayas correspondido. ¿Qué pensabas? Seguir con esta farsa toda la vida y no decir nada jamás.— Argumenta la joven de cabello azul. La performer calla sabedora de que su amiga tiene razón. Miette inspira, mientras mira su taza con té a medio acabar, y prosigue su charla. —Serena, no quería decirte esto pero hace un año, yo y Ash saliemos.— Habla con voz culpable, mientras mira a los ojos de su amiga.

La performer con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, que poco a poco fue transformándose a una de ira y enfado.—Miette cómo te atreves?! Serás hija de Ditt...—.

—Déjame explicarte bien.— Interrumpe la joven de ojos carmesí. —Como llevabas más de cuatro meses ignorando sus llamadas. Él me llamó para preguntarme como estabas y si te había pasado algo. De inmediato note como estaba desesperado por saber alguna noticia sobre de ti.— La cara de enfado de la performer se fue diluyendo a medida que su amiga iba relatando. —Tras hablar durante un rato sobre ti, mientras yo intentaba ocultar los motivos por los que verdaderamente no querías hablarle, quedamos un día para salir y vernos ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin verme.— Miette detuvo su relato para volver a sorber su taza. Serena por su parte estaba de los nervios, queriendo saber que paso al final. Paró de beber y prosiguió. —Serena sabes muy bien que yo soy muy reservada con los chicos.— Serena afirmó con la cabeza como señal de conocimiento. Miette suspiró y continuó. —El día que quedamos fue uno de los mejores que recuerde. Aquel día estuvimos toda la tarde en el café platicando sobre nuestras aventuras, gustos, miedos, etc. La manera en que se dirigía a mí, tan gentil, comprensivo, cariñoso y romántico me hacía sentir tan feliz y cómoda como con ningún otro chico que he conocido. Aquellos ojos vidriosos acompañado de esa media sonrisa tenue pero visible me hacían sentir Vivillons en el estómago.— La performer ve como los ojos de su amiga tienen un brillo especial. Aquel brillo especial que el entrenador pokémon tenía en el momento en el que se declaró a ella. La performer intenta despejar la mente y seguir escuchando. —Aquella tarde-noche tras salir del cine estuve apunto de... besarle.— Aquella última palabra hace saltar a la performer del asiento con la cara completamente roja. La chica de ojos carmesí calma a su amiga y continua. —Pero él me detuvo y se disculpó. Me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a ti.—

—¿Miette, por qué me has contado esto?— Pregunta la performer muy confundida.

—Para hacerte ver que sino quieres estar con él, yo estaré ahí para él.— Responde la chica, con aquel brillo especial en sus ojos.

* * *

—Tyrantrum ya no puede continuar. La aspirante al título, Bonnie, ya no le quedan más pokémon. La victoria y el título continua siendo para el campeón de Kalos.— Dictamina el juez dirigiendo su banderín izquierdo a la posición del campeón. El estadio ruge por la espectacular batalla que han presenciado. Mientras las cabinas de comentaristas relatan con gran entusiasmo y grandilocuencia la magnífica batalla que ya es catalogada como: "La Mejor Batalla del Siglo".

* * *

—Lo has hecho muy bien hermanita.— Halaga el mago a su hermana en los camerinos mientras la reconforta con un dulce abrazo.

—Clemont tiene razón. Bonnie, lo has hecho fabuloso.— Responde el entrenador pokémon con su tenue sonrisa y su mirada opaca.

Aquellas palabras de animo, reconfortan a la joven rubia. —Gracias Ash, hermano. Ha sido un fenomenal combate y una maravillosa final. Aunque esta derrota me llena de congoja, la dicha que recibido es mucho mayor.— Concluye, con su habitual retórica, la joven rubia con gran alegría y entusiasmo.

Los dos jóvenes sonríen, contentos y orgullosos. —¿Y Serena dónde se halla?— Pregunta la joven rubia. Aquel nombre pone tenso al entrenador pokémon, sabe muy bien que ésta en el estadio, la ha visto entre el publico pero de inmediato a desviado la mirada de ella.

—La he visto en la grada superior junto con Miette y Aria. Seguro no ha llegado todavía porqué estará firmando autógrafos.— Responde Clemont. La joven asiente sonriente.

—Señorita Bonnie Meyer.— Un apuesto joven entra llamando a la joven entrenadora.

—¿Sí?

—Le toca hacer la rueda de prensa.— Responde el joven.

—Vale. Ahora mismo voy.— Una fugaz racha de viento pasa un costado de la joven. Cuando se da cuenta ya es demasiado tarde.

—Perdone joven, usted es bastante apuesto y educado. No le interesaría salir con mi joven y hermosa hermanita.— La cara del joven es todo un mar de vergüenza.

—Lo-lo-lo...si-siento pero tengo novia.— Responde bastante espantado.

—No se preocupe puede dejarla y luego... ay-ay-ay-ay.— Un fuerte tirón de orejas interrumpe al mago, detrás de él aparece un aura oscura.

—Querido y bello hermano, te admiro mucho pero cuando intentas usar tu famosa labia para buscarme pretendiente, me disgusta demasiado.— El joven mago intenta excusarse pero la mirada asesina de su hermana y el fuerte tirón en su oreja se lo impide. —Disculpa por presenciar tan bochornoso espectáculo. ¿Por dónde es?

—E-es.. por ahí.— Señala el apuesto joven todavía espantado mientras se retira despavorido.

—Muchas gracias. Y tú querido hermano vendrás conmigo, no quiero ver ningún espectáculo bochornoso más.

—S-sí-sí... hermanita, como tú digas...AY!— Responde el mago mientras es arrastrado por su joven hermana. — Nos vemos luego Ash.— Se despide la joven junto con su hermano.

—Hasta luego.— Sonríe con una mueca bastante clara de temor. Mientras el entrenador pokémon está guardando sus cosas en su vieja mochila, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo alarma, piensa que es ella. Asustado mira la puerta abriéndose.

—Hola de nuevo jaja.— Saluda, de nuevo, el joven apuesto de antes.

—Hola.— Responde el entrenador pokémon con un tenue sonrisa.

El apuesto joven, voltea la cabeza hacía el pasillo. —Ahora no ésta, pero si quiere puede esperarla aquí.— El entrenador pokémon logra escucharlo, muy posiblemente sea ella.

—¿Qué hago?— Murmura entrenador, sabedor de no se puede escapar de esta.

—Vale. Gracias por guiarme hasta aquí.— Agradece la performer al joven, que se retira del lugar, mientras entra al camerino sin percatarse de que el joven azabache esta sentado en uno de los bancos.

El entrenador pokémon al verla siente brotar un mar de emociones (y por emociones quiere decir: miedo, vergüenza, felicidad y alegría). Sus mejillas se sonrojan nuevamente. La performer voltea, su sorpresa no puede ser más que mayor. —Ash...— Un tenue y angelical sonido sale de sus delicados y rojos labios. Una sonrisa de felicidad se apodera de su rostro mientras se abalanza sobre el azabache.

—Serena...— Responde temeroso a la performer, que se acerca a él. —Lo-lo-lo... si-sien-sien-to... mu-u-cho-o.— Unas lágrimas inundan sus vidriosos ojos chocolate. Cierra los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Una fuerte presión en su pecho y en su hombro derecho lo desconcierta. Abre temeroso los ojos, percatándose de que la performer la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su hombro derecho se humedece debido a las lágrimas de ella. Convulso, rodea con sus temblorosos brazos la espalda de la joven, correspondiendo su abrazo. El entrenador llora de felicidad, sabedor de que esto es un nuevo comienzo. Encandilado de la ternura de la performer, aquella ternura tan oculta, pero tan maravillosa a la vez. Hace un momento hubiese entregado su título de campeón para poder estar así.

Un leve y tierno susurro de ambos, acompaña aquel hermoso abrazo. —Te quiero...

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _Puede que un futuro haga algún otro fic mirror de otros personajes o una continuación pero eso será de aquí un tiempo. El personaje mirror que más me ha gustado escribir ha sido a Bonnie con su grandilocuente forma de hablar jajajxD._**

 ** _Cualquier queja, duda, comentario, amenaza, etc. Será bien recibido y estaré encantado de responder. Sin nada más que decir me despido. ¡Un cordial saludo y hasta la próxima!_**


	3. Deseos

**Hola lectores! Quisiera dejarlos un pequeño extra de este fic (podríamos catalogarlo de Drabble). Hoy me vino la inspiración y me gusto bastante, os dejo este minúsculo fragmento, espero que os guste:**

* * *

 ** _Deseos_**

 _Después de una pequeña explicación, de parte de la performer y el entrenador, los hermanos asentían, aún, con asombro ante la impactante noticia. —Serena me llena de jubilo este gran suceso, espero que cuides bien de Ash, él te estima sobre todas las cosas.— Responde la joven rubia, contenta por la noticia y por la nueva pareja. Serena asiente sonrojada y feliz, mientras deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla del entrenador. Aquella ternura que el entrenador tanto a anhelado, por fin la disfruta. Sus mejillas vuelven, nuevamente, a cambiar a un notorio rubor carmesí._

 _El entrenador sonríe avergonzado, en eso, un brazo rodea el cuello del entrenador, sorprendiéndole. —Ash! Amigo del alma, estoy orgulloso de ti... snif... después de todo, mis consejos de "Don Juan" te han ayudado.— Responde con lágrimas de alegría el joven mago._

 _El entrenador pokémon, es un manojo de nervios y vergüenza. Un aura oscura hace presencia detrás del joven mago. —¡Ash, no usaría tus trucos baratos para conquistarme!— Después de aquellas palabras se escucha unos fuertes golpes, segundos después el joven mago yace en el suelo del camerino con diversos moretones y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo. El entrenador pokémon mira con gran temor a su amigo y a la persona que lo ha ocasionado. La performer se sacude las manos. Voltea para volver a dirigirse a su novio mientras sonríe y le deposita un corto pero ardiente besos en los labios. El entrenador, sorprendido y asustado, percibe por primera vez esa sensación de deseo y posesión que siente la performer por él. El entrenador tiene sentimiento encontrados, por una parte le atemoriza y por otro desea que lo vuelva a besar de esa forma._

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
